


Zamknięty w klatce..

by Kushina_Zimoch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushina_Zimoch/pseuds/Kushina_Zimoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie Lokiego przewraca się o 360 stopni, gdy pewnego dnia zaczyna pisać na komputerze, z jakimś innym użytkownikiem o nazwie: „Gromowładny”. Już na samym początku okazuję się, że Loki jest sierotą i że mieszka w domu dziecka, na Midgardzie. Co jeszcze się dowiemy? Kim byli rodzice Lokiego? To i wiele innych u Kushiny i Miku :)!</p><p>Opowiadanie: jest moje i mojej przyjaciółki, postacie, nie..<br/>Pomysł: Całkowicie mój i mojej przyjaciółki ^^..<br/>Ilość: Nieznana | to zmieni się, jak tylko skończę je pisać..<br/>ilość stron: Od 4 do 7 max.<br/>Treść: +18 max +16. Czy będzie opis seksu, najprawdopodobniej tak -- więc proszę się mnie nie czepiać, jak coś będzie rating jest +18, a odnośnik "matur", czyli dla dorosłych GŁUPKI, IDIOCI, A HOMOFOBOM MÓWIĘ STANOWCZE NIE! I dla tego jestem :D!<br/>Opowiadanie..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rozdział: 1.

Asgard. Wojna trwająca 3 długie lata. Pomiędzy pełnym dostatku i ciepła boskim królestwem Asgardzkiego pana, a władcą plemion z pokrytego szronem i śniegiem lodowego imperium. Niegdyś te krainy tętniły życiem, ale wraz z rosnącym gniewem lodowego króla, ziemie te straciły w oczach ludzi, aż nastąpiła era zmian, potężnego, dobrego władcy Asgardu, Odyna. I era zuchwałego, dumnego, trwającego w swych poglądach, pana ziem pokrytych lodem, Laufeya. Tedy to właśnie Laufey podburzył swój lud do wojny.  
Ostatni płomyczek nadziei w sercach Asgardzkich kobiet i dzieci na pokój zgasł, wraz z widokiem szkarłatu krwi lejącej się dróżkami i uliczkami. Ludzie i olbrzymy walcząc zawzięcie o wolność i racje swego imperium, mordowali się z zimną krwią. Człek prosty mógł poczuć zapach palonego truchła i popiołu. Mógł usłyszeć przeraźliwy wrzask i skomlenie rannych i wpół żywych. Mógł usłyszeć szmer lodowatej, ciężkiej klingi przecinającej powietrze, szepczącej jakby w imieniu samej śmierci, a później zaś nieprzyjemny chrupot kości, gdy już trafi na cel. Jednak człek prosty nie potrafił usłyszeć tego, co wybrani mogli. Wybrani, ci którzy słyszeli, widzieli i czuli sercem. Wśród ognia i martwych ciał nie mógł usłyszeć szlochu kobiety z lodowego królestwa, patrzącej na krwawą rzeź z bólem i żalem. Nie ważny był również płacz jej dziecka. Bo przecież wszystko, co poczęte na ziemi olbrzymów, było złe. Jednak czy, aby na pewno każdemu kto różnił się od Asgardczyków był pisany los wyrzutka?   
Kobieta, mimo że z pochodzenia olbrzymka wykazała się wtedy odwagą i ciepłem, jakiego by nie okazała niejedna Asgardzka kobieta. Poświęciła własne życie, aby uratować swe niemowlę od niechybnej śmierci. Wysyłając je na Ziemię, planetę zamieszkaną przez istoty stworzone na wzór bogów.  
Syn Laufeya był jedynym dzieckiem odratowanym z boskiej masakry…  
***  
Spoglądałem przez okno na pokryty śniegiem plac. Bawiły się na nim młodsze dzieci z placówki. Nie mogłem oderwać od nich oczu, kiedy biegały po podwórku. Beztroskie siały harmider i cieszyły się sobą nawzajem. Na mojej twarzy wbrew pozorom zamiast szerokiego uśmiechu widniał smutek i ból. Oparty o parapet rozmyślałem.  
Nadeszła pora obiadu, więc wszystkie dzieci wróciły do środka. Do mojego pokoju nikt nie przyszedł, a nawet, jeśli ktoś by chciał poinformować mnie o porze posiłku, nie mógłby, ponieważ drzwi były zamknięte na klucz.  
W pokoju mieszkałem z dwoma chłopcami. Jeden był niewiele młodszy ode mnie, a drugi miał około chyba dziesięciu lat. Przez chwilę jeszcze spoglądałem opierając się o knykcie na błękitne, bezchmurne niebo. Usłyszałem, że ktoś puka do drzwi. Spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku i z niechęcią wstałem, aby je otworzyć. Do pomieszczenia weszli moi współlokatorzy. Usiadłem na łóżku nawet na nich nie spoglądając. Na dworze nadal padał śnieg. Młodszy z nich uśmiechnął się do mnie.  
\- Cześć Loki, wyjdziesz z nami na dwór? Prosimy! – Spojrzeli na mnie wielkimi, jak spodki oczami. Nie miałem ochoty wychodzić. Nie teraz, nie z nimi! W ogóle, co ich napadło, aby wychodzić ze mną na plac zabaw?  
\- Nie mam ochoty... – Odparłem smutno. Spojrzałem na nich, wydawali się bardzo zawiedzeni. Nie dawali mi spokoju, cały czas tylko błagając. Miałem dość, zaczęli mnie ciągnąć za ręce! Zaskoczony ich zachowaniem pozwoliłem się wyciągnąć z pokoju. Nie pamiętam, aby kiedykolwiek chcieli ze mną spędzać czas. Czułem się dziwnie i podświadomie odczuwałem lęk, nie wiem dlaczego. Kiedy mieliśmy już wyjść z domu gwałtownie się zatrzymałem. Po mojej skórze przeszedł dreszcz, poczułem chłodny powiew wiatru.  
\- Co się dzieje? No chodź. – Chłopcy uparcie chcieli mnie wyciągnąć na dwór. Jeden z nich wypchnął mnie na zewnątrz. Spojrzałem na nich z wyrzutem. Westchnąłem cicho, kiedy chłopcy szybko, prawie potykając się o schody, wybiegli ze środka.  
Usiadłem na huśtawce i spojrzałem na trawę, która aktualnie była pokryta przez biały puch. Czułem się dziwnie, nie wychodziłem zbyt często z pokoju. Na dworze siedziałem tylko, gdy było ciepło. Mimo tego, że nie miałem na sobie kurtki, nie było mi zimno, to było przyjemne uczucie. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko pod nosem, spojrzałem na niebo kiedy zorientowałem się, że zaczął padać śnieg. Czułem się inaczej, czując jak delikatne płatki śniegu rozpuszczają się na mojej skórze. Usłyszałem głos chłopców, kiedy na nich spojrzałem wydawali się jacyś inni. W ich oczach jakby rosło przerażenie. Jeden z nich zaczął krzyczeć, pobiegł do ośrodka a ja nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje.  
\- O co chodzi ? – Zapytałem wstając.  
\- Nie zbliżaj się! – Najstarszy z nich Krzyknął do mnie. – To potwór! – Wrzasnął do reszty. Byłem pogubiony w całej tej sytuacji. Kiedy spojrzałem na siebie, aby sprawdzić, czego tak się przestraszyli, zrozumiałem o co chodziło. Moja skóra stała się niebieska, a na rękach i ciele pojawiły się dziwne wzory… Byłem przerażony. Poczułem jak ktoś rzuca we mnie śnieżką. Po moich policzkach pociekły łzy. Nie wiedziałem, co mam o tym myśleć, i co się działo. Jedyną rzeczą, o której teraz myślałem to ucieczka.  
Biegłem długo w nieznanym mi kierunku. Droga rozmazywała mi się przez słone krople, lecące swobodnie po policzkach. Cały czas się potykałem, nie mogłem opanować swojego oddechu. Ludzie spoglądali na mnie kątem oka. Zatrzymałem się dopiero, kiedy zauważyłem wąską uliczkę. Z tego, co mi wiadomo prowadziła do publicznej biblioteki, postanowiłem pójść tam i się uspokoić. W świecie książek zawsze odnajdywałem to, co było mi potrzebne. Otarłem łzy z trudem powstrzymując się od krzyku. Jak na zawołanie śnieg przestał padać, nie wiedziałem ile tak biegłem.  
Po drodze zauważyłem jak kolor mojej skóry blednie i wraca do normalności. Otarłem ramiona chcąc je, choć trochę rozgrzać. Byłem w środku i bez przywitania zacząłem szukać mojej ulubionej książki. Kiedy przechodziłem obok sali komputerowej usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk. Podszedłem do niewyłączonego urządzenia i zerknąłem na ekran.  
\- Jedna wiadomość.. – Szepnąłem sam do siebie. Użytkownik, który ją wysłał nazywał się Gromowładnym. Byłem zaskoczony, podekscytowany i zdziwiony. Ktoś pewnie zapomniał się wylogować. Usiadłem na siedzeniu przed tym rozglądając się dookoła. Treść wiadomości była następująca. „Teraz siedzę w kafejce. A ty? Co robisz?” Odpisałem na nią, podając się za niewylogowanego użytkownika. Pisaliśmy dość długo, wiadomość za wiadomością. Nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy straciłem poczucie czasu. Czułem się dobrze, mogąc otwarcie pisać to, na co miałem ochotę. A na mojej twarzy po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu zagościł uśmiech.


	2. Chapter 2

To już miesiąc, odkąd goszczę, na tym midgardzkim padole, zwanym tutaj po prostu Nowym Jorkiem. Ojciec mnie wysłał tutaj abym poznał midgard. Ludzie, to naprawdę wspaniała rasa i jest godna mej uwagi abym był opiekunem ziemi w przyszłości i w największej jej niedoli. Przykładem tego jest Anthony Edwards Stark, który wolałby mówić do niego po prostu Tony albo Stark. Tony jest jeszcze młodym chłopakiem, który posiadł naprawdę genialny, wręcz niesamowity jak na te czasy umysł. Był zaiste inteligentny, a dzięki temu mógł stworzyć coś niesamowitego. Ukończył studia, a podobno jak na jego wiek, to fenomenalny wyczyn, a liczył on sobie dopiero piętnaście wiosen.  
Tony posiadał ciemne, wręcz czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Zauważyłem również, że bardzo lubił swoje czarne i czerwone koszulki. Może to wredne, ale stwierdzam również, że Tony uwielbiał strasznie swoje ciemne, znoszone już spodnie, a ładne i podobno bardzo drogie, jak na przeciętnego śmiertelnika stroje wizytowe, czyli garnitury, omijał szerokim łukiem i ubierał je tylko w tedy, gdy musiał.  
Jakieś złe oraz irracjonalne przeczucie, przedarło się przez moje serce, gdy tylko chłopak wpadł do mojej komnaty i rzuciłbym, cytując go: „ruszył tyłek” za nim, do jego ojca, bo ten ku uciesze chłopaka, w końcu wraca dzisiaj do domu i chce mnie poznać. Uśmiechnąłem się. Nie ukrywałem, że byłem ciekaw, jak to też Howard Stark wygląda i nie, żebym się nie przyglądał jego czarnobiałym, a w późniejszym czasie kolorowym już obrazom, które Antony, zwał po prostu zdjęciami.  
Wiedziałem, że to nie grzeczne, ale wydawało mi się, że Tony, pomimo, że kocha ojca nad życie, to Howard traktował go jak zwykłego dzieciaka i słabeusza, a sposób jego postępowania mogłem porównać z tym, który znałem z Jötunheimr. Ojcowie porzucali swe słabe dzieci, gdy tylko się urodziły w lasach lub w co gorsza w lodowych pieczarach. No, ale cóż mogę się mylić, czyż nie? Te wszystkie, złe opowieści, snuł mi właśnie Odyn. Mój ojciec  
Chłopak idący obok mnie pragnął tylko i wyłącznie trochę uwagi. Wzdrygnąłem się mentalnie i wróciłem do świata żywych, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Tony znów coś mówił, o jakichś reaktorach z wielką pasją i rozbawieniem, to też mu w tym nie przeszkadzałem, tylko czasami mu przytakiwałem, że „rozumiem”.  
Ziemia lekko zadrżała pod mymi stopami.  
\- Cóż się dzieje? – Przestraszyłem się, gdy tylko to od czułem.  
\- Spokojnie.. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie Tony. – Mój ojciec właśnie wylądował…! – Krzyknął Stark i pobiegł rad przodem, w kierunku lotniska, gdzie wylądowała jakaś midgardzka maszyna. Jak się dowiedziałem później był to helikopter. Poszedłem, więc szybkim krokiem za nim. Jednak mina Tony'ego była znów smutna, ponieważ…  
\- Gdzie jest mój ojciec Obadiahu…  
Łysy mężczyzna, któremu włosy spłynęły na twarz robiąc za brodę, był bardzo przybity, a minę miał smutną. Coś mi tu nie pasowało.  
\- Tony, tak mi przykro, ale twój ojciec nie żyje…  
Stark zacisnął zęby, a jego mina spoważniała niesamowicie szybko. Widać było, jak nie wiele brakowało mu by się rozpłakał. Położyłem mu mą wielką, męską dłoń na ramieniu. Chłopak zacisnął z całej siły ręce w pięści, aż mu knykcie pobielały.  
\- Jak… jak to się stało? – Zapytał nie spokojnie. Ramiona mu drżały, a do oczu napłynęły łzy, ale nie płakał.  
\- Nie wiadomo… Zginął przez upadek z klifu, a jego samochód spadł…  
\- Na Odyna, błagam niech Pan nie kończy…! – Zrobiło mi się słabo, a całe śniadanie i obiad podeszły mi do gardła. – Wy sobie porozmawiajcie, przyjacielu Tony, a ja pójdę gdzieś… Czy pożyczysz mi pieniędzy? – Zapytałem z głupią miną. – Oddam, co do grosza… – Tony westchnął i podał mi jedną z plastikowych kart kredytowych.  
Tak… Przez ten miesiąc dowiedziałem się, czym żądzą się prawa tego świata… Pieniędzmi!  
\- Tylko nie wydaj mi wszystkiego… – Powiedział smutno. Wziąłem swą ciepłą kurtkę, buty szalik i czapkę. Założyłem ciepłe ubrania, ponieważ była mroźna pora niczym na Jötunheimr. No dobra na ósmym świecie jest sto razy gorzej!  
\- Oczywiście… – Odparłem i wyszedłem do miasta, aby mogli sobie na spokojnie porozmawiać.  
***  
Po kilku godzinach, dotarłem do miejsca, gdzie było dużo midgardzkich sprzętów, który Tony nazywał zwykle komputerami lub przyjaciółmi. „Internet Cafe for Lost!” – Głosił napis na starym szyldzie. W szedłem do środka i wykupiłem całodzienny karnet za pięćdziesiąt dolarów i usiadłem przed jednym z dobrze zaopatrzonych sprzętów. Czas spędziłem na nauce pisania.  
Następnego dnia również tam poszedłem i pisanie nie sprawiało mi już aż takiego dużego problemu, co mnie zaskoczyło. Więc wyszedłem do wierzy Stark Tower. Po wejściu do windy i zamknięciu drzwi omal nie dostałem zawału:  
\- Pan Stark jest w gabinecie ojca. Zabrać tam Pana? Panie Thor? – To pytanie… Skąd ono się dobywa? Otworzyłem szeroko oczy.  
\- Skąd ten piekielny głos się wydobywa?! – Zapytałem totalnie przestraszony.  
\- Nazywam się Jarvis, komputerowy pomocnik Pana Starka. Model VX001*. – Odezwał się spokojny głos z kąta windy. Moje oczy zrobiły się wielkie! To, coś odpowiada na moje pytania i twierdzi, że jest od Tony'ego!  
\- Dobrze, zabierz mnie ty piekielna maszyno, do Tony'ego? – Westchnąłem. Nie bawiło mnie to… Ani trochę! Tony siedział w gabinecie, a z nim Panna, Pepper Potts. Jego prawdziwa przyjaciółka, którą znał od dziecka, a teraz wierna asystentka Starka. Blondynka o pięknych niebieskich oczach, odwrócona była do mnie plecami i chyba nawet nie zauważyli, że przyszedłem. Tony, mi będzie musiał wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale to potem…  
\- …Wiesz, już, co będzie do ciebie należało? – Zapytał spokojnie, a kobieta skinęła mu głową. Była od niego starsza o pół roku, a ode mnie była młodsza o dwa i pół. – Pepper, liczę na Ciebie… Wiesz, że nie mam już, na kogo liczyć oprócz ciebie i gromowładnego… – Szepnął, a jego głos zadrżał i lekko się załamał. Pamiętałem, że Tony wspominał mi, coś o tym, że ojciec obiecał mu wyjazd na ryby. Po twarzy jego rozlał się niesamowity ból i smutek. – Ja będę konstruował i szkicował różne rzeczy, a ty zajmiesz się, papierkami – zrobił pauzę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał – dobrze? – Dokończył w końcu, nic więcej nie dodając.  
\- Oczywiście… – Westchnęła i podpisała się pod umową.  
\- Jarvis, kiedy Thor wró… O! Jesteś…? Wybacz… – Uśmiechnął się słabo. – Będę musiał dodać do Ciebie, Jarvis pamięci i kilku innych gadżetów.  
\- Wróciłem przyjacielu… Jednakże będę musiał Cię prosić, o wyjaśnienie mi kilku rzeczy, które zaszły w rezydencji za tych kilkanaście godzin oraz, oczywiście wczorajszą noc, którą mocno przespałem…  
Na bladej i zmęczonej twarzy Tony'ego pojawiło się przybicie, jakby konsternacja i… coś jeszcze… Coś, czego me zmysły wzrokowe nie potrafiły odczytać.  
\- Dziękuję Panno Potts. – Odprowadził ją do drzwi, po czym na powrót zasiadł w krześle.  
Poznałem ją, już pierwszego dnia, w którym wylądowałem na Midgardzie lub jak uważają śmiertelnicy ziemi. Chciałem się tylko rozejrzeć, a nie być zestrzelonym od razu na wejściu czerwonym tuszem, jakim była farba, z jak się później dowiedziałem pistoletu! W ten sposób poznałem również Starka. Był w jednej drużynie z właśnie tą niewiastą, Pepper. Grali we dwoje w jakiegoś paintballa. Czy jakoś tak?… Na samo to wspomnienie, do teraz przewraca mi się w żołądku, uhh!  
W tedy też im opowiedziałem skąd jestem i po co tu przybyłem. Patrzyli na mnie w pierwszej chwili jak na osobę z innego wymiaru. No… W sumie, to można by tak to ująć. Nie byłem przecież normalnym człowiekiem, a bogiem piorunów. Na dowód tego pokazałem im mój Mjölnir, który został wykłuty w kuźni wielkiego krasnoluda Ejthiego**.  
Usiadłem na krześle.  
\- Pytaj. – Rzekł zmęczonym tonem głosu.  
\- Co to jest za Jarvis? Zaklinam Cię przyjacielu! Na ludzki język! – Krzyknąłem zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, aby coś powiedzieć.  
\- To komputerowy majordomus. – Uśmiechnął się, a ja spojrzałem na niego jakby z naszego tęczowego mostu, spadł i uderzył się z impetem, o przestrzeń zwaną przez ziemian kosmiczną. – „Asgardzka, niańka lub pomoc domowa”… – Westchnął zrezygnowany. – Czyli jak nie będziesz wiedział, jak coś zrobić zwróć się do niego. – Uśmiechnął się lekko Stark, ale ten uśmiech nie sięgał jego oczu.  
\- Nauczyłem się obsługiwać komputer, przyjacielu Stark… – Powiedziałem dumny z siebie.  
\- Super…  
\- Przyjacielu Tony, co się stało z dawnym Anthonym Starkiem? – Zapytałem smutniejąc, równie mocno, co on.  
\- Śmierć obojga rodziców, to najgorsze, co mnie spotkało. – Powiedział, a ja go po prostu przytuliłem do siebie. Stark się rozpłakał. – Chciałbym znaleźć i zabić tego, kto to zrobił, ale… Póki, co powinienem po pracować. Chciałbyś, coś jeszcze? – Zapytał niespokojnie.  
\- Przyjacielu Tony, moja rzecz może poczekać, chyba, że Jarvis mi pomoże… – Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy sam sobie określiłem drogę na pewną śmierć. Przełknąłem ślinę. Jarvis zaśmiał się cicho.  
***  
Styczeń się już powoli kończył, a tuż po nim miał nastąpić, z tego, co mi powiedział Stark luty, który był, tak naprawdę bardzo paskudnym miesiącem. Ciągle padał śnieg. Dowiedziałem się też, czym jest choroba, gdy cały ostatni tydzień stycznia i pierwsze trzy dni lutego przeleżałem w łóżku i byłem pod stałą opieką Starka, Pepper i Jarvisa. Wiedziałem, że muszę się im jakoś odwdzięczyć za to wszystko. Jarvis nauczył mnie obsługiwać, różne portale, fora społecznościowe i nawet, co szło mi strasznie opornie! Serwować po Internecie. Gdy byłem już całkiem zdrów wróciłem na jeden dzień, do, Asgardu, aby opowiedzieć ojcu i matce o tych cudach. Wziąłem również kilka złotych jabłek, które dała mi Frigga, abym po kryjomu dał je moim przyjaciołom. Po przyjściu do Heimdalla. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna odezwał się do mnie niespokojnym tonem.  
\- Pojawiło się coś niebieskiego, a zarazem magicznego, w Midgardzie… – Powiedział to jakby lekko zagadkowo, ale ja i tak to zrozumiałem.  
\- Na Odyna, to nie możliwe, przecież oni wszyscy… cała ta rasa wymarła, wybita, jak psy i spalona na stosie.  
\- A jednak… – Heimdall spojrzał na mnie. Miałem wściekłą minę.  
\- Gdzie…? – Zapytałem wyprowadzony nagle z równowagi. – Gdzie to się pojawiło Heimdallau?  
\- Nie zdążyłem się temu przyjrzeć, Thorze, więc nawet nie wiem czy był to lodowy olbrzym, czy jakiś twój sprzymierzeniec. Ta magiczna poświata… Ona się… Jak szybko się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła… – Odparł niemal szeptem. Ale ja już czułem, że to się źle skończy. Źle dla tej osoby..  
***  
Po jakimś czasie, gdy anomalia już się nie powtórzyła wróciłem do Midgardu spokojny. Tony, prawie dostał zawału, gdy stanąłem o 4:45 w jego domostwie, tuż, przed drzwiami. Jarvis natychmiast mnie wpuścił do niego.  
\- O! Jesteś? – Zapytał Stark uśmiechnięty wzdychając ze zmęczeniem. – Jak tam gromowładny?  
\- Całkiem dobrze… – Wyciągnąłem złote jabłka. – Po dwa na naszą trójkę..– Zaśmiałem się lekko.  
\- Czy mogę je zbadać? – Jęknął błagalnie, a ja się zaśmiałem cicho.  
\- Lepiej spróbuj… Nie badaj. To jabłka z Asgardu… – Wgryzłem się w słodycz. – Słodszych i pyszniejszych jabłek nie zdobędziesz na tym i innych światach. I nie… Nie wyhodujesz ich tutaj… – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Tony powąchał jabłko i odłożył je na stół.  
\- Pepper pewnie mnie zabije, jak nie zjem z nią śniadania… – Puścił mi oczko, a ja spojrzałem na niego ze współczuciem i rozbawieniem. Ta… Pepper zła, to groźna Pepper.  
\- Kiedy lecisz do tego… Innego świata, przyjacielu?  
\- Do Kraju i to jest… Afganistan Thorze… Jutro, a co? Planujesz imprezować? – Uniósł brew do góry.  
Zjadłem całe jabłko, włącznie z ogryzkiem i pestkami, które szczerze mówiąc były najlepsze i najsłodsze. Następne zjem jutro. Również odłożyłem jabłko na stół.  
\- No, co ty?! – Przewróciłem oczami z rozbawieniem.  
\- Dobra, idę spać…  
***  
Następnego dnia udałem się do kafejki internetowej. Poczułem, że jest już chyba mój stały rytuał. Chociaż Stark powiedział, że może mi kupić laptopa. Ja jednak nie chciałem być aż taki chciwy. Usiadłem przy komputerze i zacząłem sobie z kimś pisać. Nawet nie wiedziałem, z kim. Opisałem się, jako „Gromowładny”. Jakiś czat…  
„Teraz jestem w kafejce. A ty? Co robisz?” Oparłem się wygodnie i zaczęliśmy pisać. Uśmiechałem się do siebie. Byłem szczęśliwy. Pisaliśmy przez kilka, może kilkanaście godzin. Sam nie wiem, kiedy stała się bardzo późna godzina i zamykali kafejkę. Zadałem mu jeszcze jedno pytanie:  
„Będziesz jutro w central parku? Jesteś naprawdę ciekawym człowiekiem…”  
…******…  
Model VX001* – Model jest wymyślony przeze mnie. (Jak widać nie powiadomi Tony będzie go dopracowywał, bo musi poprawić w nim kilka rzecz, w tym odzywanie się, gdy ktoś nadchodzi :D!)  
Ejthi** – Nie mam pojęcia jak to się piszę! Ale na pewno to był on :D…


	3. Chapter 3

Nie zmrużyłem oka od dobrych kilku dni, co dało się we znaki. Byłem zmęczony… Można by powiedzieć, że przez wory pod oczami, wyglądałem jak zombie, z jakiegoś słabego horroru.  
Czas wolny spędziłem w bibliotece pisząc z gromowładnym. Sam dziwiłem się jak mogło mnie to tak zaintrygować. Szukałem też jakichkolwiek informacji lub książek, które pomogłyby mi wyjaśnić tą sytuację sprzed mojej „ucieczki”. Tak... Od tamtego czasu nie wróciłem do placówki, choć z trudem przyznałem, że nie wytrzymam dłużej bez posiłku.  
Zanim wróciłem do domu dziecka, wziąłem z biblioteki, co poniektóre książki: „Zjawiska paranormalne”, „choroby skórne”, „istoty z mitologii świata”. I tym podobne. Musiałem dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej, lub znaleźć, choć jedną wskazówkę. Kiedy wróciłem, zdziwiła mnie atmosfera pomiędzy rówieśnikami. Nikt z dorosłych oczywiście nie uwierzył w bajki na mój temat, opowiadane przez dzieci. Nasza opiekunka odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy mnie zobaczyła, ponoć informacja o zaginięciu chłopca z placówki społecznej, już dawno się rozprzestrzeniła.  
W moim pokoju nic się nie zmieniło, nadal stały tutaj dwa dwupiętrowe łóżka i smętna szafa pod oknem. Od razu pochowałem do niej książki a kiedy dowiedziałem się, że moi koledzy już nie mieszkają w domu dziecka, lekko się zdziwiłem. Poczułem lekkie ukłucie w okolicach żołądka, zwane poczuciem winy. Wiedziałem, że to nie było zależne ode mnie, ale jednak fakt, że przeze mnie tu ich nie ma, nie dawał mi spokoju. Kilka dni spędziłem na studiowaniu wypożyczonej lektury, nie wychodziłem z pokoju, chyba, że na posiłki, jednak i to rzadko się zdarzało. Czytając powoli traciłem nadzieję, nie było tutaj nic, zupełnie nic, co mogło mi, choć trochę pomóc. Zrezygnowałem, więc z dalszych poszukiwań.  
***  
Kolejnej nocy również nie zmrużyłem oka, nie potrafiłem zasnąć. Dzięki Bogu byłem tak zmęczony, że udało mi się zasnąć nad ranem. Po niedługim czasie usłyszałem nieprzyjemny dźwięk, który po kilka sekundach okazał się pukaniem do drzwi. Syknąłem i klnąc pod nosem uniosłem się na łokciach, no cóż, przynajmniej trochę odpocząłem.  
-Tak? – Zapytałem i dopiero teraz usłyszałem jak bardzo zachrypnięty jest mój głos. Za to ten, który po chwili usłyszałem był całkowitym przeciwieństwem mojego, był przyjemny i głęboki.  
\- Mogę wejść? – Nie odpowiedziałem, a właścicielka tego jakże pięknego głosu otworzyła nieśmiało drzwi do pokoju i wychyliła swoją czerwoną czuprynkę. Nie pamiętam abym pozwolił jej wejść, jednak usiadłem na skraju łóżka i zwróciłem wzrok w jej stronę. Spojrzała na mnie niebieskimi oczami, w których czaiły się psotne iskierki. Po chwili weszła ciągnąc za sobą niedużą walizkę, której ciągnięcie i tak sprawiało jej lekką trudność. Zamknęła drzwi i stawiając bagaż obok łóżka spojrzała na mnie, uśmiechając się.  
\- Cześć.. Nazywam się Natasha. Ty masz na imię Loki, prawda? – Chciała podejść, wyciągnęła nawet rękę, aby się przywitać jednak nie uścisnąłem jej, starałem się nie patrzeć w jej oczy. Odsunęła się, jednak nadal się uśmiechała. Zaczęła z entuzjazmem rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy na łóżku na przeciwko. Jak na moje oko na pewno była gdzieś w moim wieku, ale jej radosne i beztroskie oczy dodawały jej dziecięcego uroku.  
\- Dopiero, co tutaj przyszłam, od dzisiaj będę twoją współlokatorką. – Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze promienniej. Cudownie się składa, a dopiero, co zacząłem się cieszyć z braku towarzystwa. Czasem zdaje mi się, że po prostu ktoś w górze, mnie nie lubi.  
\- Świetnie… – powiedziałem z irytacją w głosie, chowając się pod pierzynę, tym samym pokazując czerwonowłosej, że to już koniec rozmowy. Ta jednak, albo niezrozumiała mojego jak najbardziej zrozumiałego gestu, albo nie dawała za wygraną. Zabierając mi kołdrę oznajmiła radośnie.  
\- Zaraz będzie śniadanie, nie ma spania.- Zachichotała a ja tylko zgromiłem ją spojrzeniem, co zignorowała. Dopiero, co wprowadziła się do pokoju a już czuję się jak u siebie, zwykle każdy nowy to szara myszka. Jednak jedno bardzo mnie zdziwiło, dziewczyna nie była nieszczęśliwa, że przyjechała do placówki, gdzie musiała spędzić parę lat. Wręcz przeciwnie, chyba, że bardzo dobrze skrywała swoje uczucia. Kiedy zeszliśmy na śniadanie, jak zwykle usiadłem przy stoliku pod oknem, gdzie mogłem spokojnie obserwować krajobraz. Znudzony dźgałem widelcem rozwalone już jajko. Kiedy usłyszałem jak ktoś energicznym ruchem kładzie tacę na stole, lekko podskoczyłem, obracając wzrok w stronę niespodziewanego gościa. Była to moja czerwonowłosa współlokatorka, która siadając, uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Odpowiedziałem tym samym gestem, lekko wymuszonym, po raz pierwszy od kilku lat ktoś jadł ze mną posiłek.  
Czułem jak na moim czole pojawia się lekka zmarszczka, kiedy usłyszałem, że nasza placówka organizuje jutro poranne wyjście do central parku. Myślałem, że wyzionę ducha, zestresowana Natasha szturchała mnie od czasu do czasu, aby sprawdzić czy żyję. Mogłem dać głowę, że kiedy spojrzałem na dziewczynę to się przeraziła. Tak, zdecydowanie to będzie najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu. Zrezygnowana usiadła, proponując mi rzecz, która była najlepszą, jak mógłbym teraz zrobić.  
\- Wiesz, może wyjdziemy na miasto? – Zarzuciła nogę na nogę a moja twarz się lekko rozpromieniła. Od razu wpadła mi do głowy biblioteka. Wyszliśmy razem, wziąłem kurtkę i szalik natomiast Natasha tylko kurtkę.  
Przez cały czas ze mną rozmawiała powoli zarażając mnie swoim humorem. Ja jednak, rzadko otwierałem usta, no może, gdy naprawdę uporczywie się dopytywała czegoś. Poszliśmy do sklepu kupując sobie gorąca czekoladę, dziewczyna coś wspominała, że w zimie zawsze piła taką z rodzicami. Spacerowaliśmy przez dwie godziny, doszliśmy do centrum. Upiłem kolejny łyk słodkiego napoju, rozkoszując się jego smakiem, kiedy zauważyłem, że na telebimach pokazują najnowsze wiadomości. W tym momencie upuściłem papierowy kubek przyglądając się scenie wyświetlanej na ekranie.  
\- Pan Howard Stark zginął w wypadku. – Powiedziałem sam do siebie, Natasha tylko mruknęła coś pod nosem szukając telefonu. Szturchnąłem ją lekko, aby spojrzała na mnie.  
\- A ty, co wyprawiasz? Słyszałaś?- Spojrzała na mnie z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Loki, nie wiedziałeś? Trąbią o tym na okrągło od czasu tamtego zdarzenia. –Powiedziała, wiedziała o wszystkim, to mogłoby wyjaśnić jej zachowanie sprzed chwili. Westchnąłem cicho, byłem w niemałym szoku. Pan Stark zawsze dobrze sobie radził i był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy wnieśli coś w życie naszej placówki. Często u nas bywał i przekazywał fundusze na potrzebne nam rzeczy. Zaczęliśmy powoli wracać, byłem w dobrym nastroju, co było dziwne.  
Ostatnio działy się same nowe rzeczy. Przechodziliśmy obok biblioteki, w tamtym miejscu pożegnałem się z Natashą. Nie była chętna do powrotu, ale po kilku minutach ustąpiła. Tradycyjnie usiadłem na komputer, odczytałem ostatnią wiadomość, której nie zdążyłem wyświetlić. Uśmiechnąłem się widząc, że pojawiła się nowa. Napisane było „Będziesz jutro w central parku? Jesteś naprawdę ciekawym człowiekiem…”. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że temperatura skoczyła w górę. Chciał się spotkać? Co odpisać? Jutro organizują wyjście do central parku... Westchnąłem cicho, wypuszczając gwałtownie powietrze. Jutrzejszy dzień będzie zdecydowanie najbardziej stresującym w tym tygodniu.  
***  
Następnego dnia, kiedy spojrzałem przez okno, zauważyłem spadające płatki śniegu. Tym razem nie miałem zamiaru ryzykować, nie chciałem znów zmienić się w to „coś”. Natasha już była na nogach i szykowała się do grupowego wyjścia. Spakowała niezbędne rzeczy, po czym zerknęła na mnie z zdziwieniem.  
\- Nie idziesz? – Zapytała zakładając czapkę. Nie odpowiedziałem jej czerwonowłosa rzuciła mi na łóżko moją kurtkę.  
Wszyscy się już zbierali. Wziąłem ubranie do ręki, aby je powiesić, ale dziewczyna złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła ze sobą. Można by powiedzieć, że zamknęła ją w żelaznym uścisku, nie wyrwałbym jej nawet gdybym chciał. Serce zaczęło bić mi mocniej, czy ja nie przeżyłem kiedyś podobnej sytuacji?  
Racja...To było jakieś cholerne Déjà vu. Udało jej się wyciągnąć mnie na plac, chciałem wykrzyczeć jej, co myślę o jej zachowaniu, ale zauważyłem, że moja skóra nie zmienia swojej barwy, nadal jest normalna. Nie czułem również zimnych płatków śniegu na swojej skórze, bo w ogóle na nią nie spadały. Teraz, sam nie wiedziałem, o co się wyrabia... Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos opiekuna informującego o ilości dzieci.  
Spojrzałem na Natashę, która w najlepsze bawiła się śniegiem. Po kilku godzinach spaceru byliśmy już w central parku. Pozwolili nam na oddalenie się od grupy, ale tylko do czasu rozpoczęcia festiwalu, który jak okazało się na miejscu miał być tu organizowany.  
Jak przystało na najbardziej paskudny zimowy miesiąc, drogi oraz drzewa były pokryte śniegiem i nic nie dało wczorajsze odśnieżanie chodników, gdy w nocy znów zostały zasypane. Jednak to nie sprawiło kłopotu w zorganizowaniu festynu. Było tu m bardzo sympatycznie i kolorowo, dzięki temu można było, choć na trochę zapomnieć o nieprzyjemnej pogodzie. Usiadłem na ławce wcześniej kupując coś do jedzenia, Natasha i reszta cieszyli się z przygotowanych atrakcji. Obserwowałem przechodniów, pewnym momencie mignęła mi przed oczami blond czupryna. Zauważyłem wysokiego chłopaka ubranego w żółtą kurtkę i czarne spodnie. Wiedziałem, że to był on, wyglądał tak samo jak na zdjęciu profilowym. Gromowładny stał oparty o pień drzewa, również obserwując przechodzących ludzi, jednak nie zwrócił spojrzenia w moją stronę.  
…******…


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział: 4.

Po zamknięciu kafejki, ruszyłem w stronę Stark Tower. Pogoda, była w miarę ładna. Śnieg nie prószył już od kilku godzin, ale i tak we dług mnie pogoda była paskudna. Wszystko było winą panującej dookoła mnie szaty śnieżnej, rzekomo przynoszonej na tą Ziemię przez Panią Zimę, którą z chęcią bym poznał. Temperatura jednak się różniła od tej na Jötunheimr. Była dużo wyższa, ale i tak musiałem narzucać na swe ciało wierzchnie okrycie.  
Me kroki po drodze skierowałem do sklepu, aby zrobić szybkie zakupy. Panna Potts prosiła, abym je zrobił, a jak wiadomo damie się nigdy nie odmawia! Po zakończeniu robienia tej midgardzkiej przyjemności i zakupie wszystkich artykułów spożywczych wróciłem do domostwa mego przyjaciela.  
Wszedłem do wieży, a następnie do windy. JARVIS 2.0.958 BETA*, odezwał się do mnie radośnie, ale zarazem lekko skrzekliwie. Skrzywiłem się delikatnie, bo głos był naprawdę nie przyjemny dla mych uszu.  
\- Witaj Panie Thor, Sir siedzi w swoim warsztacie… Jest z nim Panna Potts… Zabrać tam Pana? – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i skinąłem mu głową. Winda była przeźroczysta, więc spokojnie mogłem obserwować obraz Nowego Yorku. W nocy był on piękny… Naprawdę!  
\- Tak… – Odezwałem się spokojnym tonem, gdy Jarvis nie zareagował na skinięcie mej głowy.  
Po chwili, więc zjechałem szklaną puszką na dół. Przyjaciel Tony siedział na krześle i rysował coś na jednym ze swych stolików. Postawę miał lekko przygarbioną. Jego ręce wykonywały linijne ruchy. Rysował on nowy oręż wojenny.  
Warsztat Tonyego, był duży, wręcz ogromny. Posiadał on stalowe ściany i szklane szyby, które pokazywały obraz uśpionego, teraz gdzie nie gdzie Nowego Yorku. Na środku pomieszczenia były stoły, przy których zazwyczaj pracował przyjaciel Stark. Nad głowami wisiało mnóstwo podłużnych lamp sufitowych. Postawiłem zrobione zakupy na stole z cichym brzęknięciem, lecz nawet to nie zwróciło ich uwagi na mą osobę. Poprawiłem swe włosy, a sięgały mi one prawie pasa*. Będę musiał je przyciąć, pomyślałem z samokrytycyzmem i oparłem się wesół o ścianę.  
Młoda, blond włosa piękność wykłócała się właśnie z przyjacielem Tonym o coś, czego nie do końca było min dane zrozumieć.  
\- … Przecież to jest nie możliwe, to nie poleci! – Krzyknęła Panna Potts. Miała na sobie czarną sukienkę.  
\- To jest za duże… Dodała po chwili młoda kobieta.  
\- Poleci, ale potrzebuje mniejszej wagi i na przykład wyrzutni.. – Powiedział spokojnym tonem przyjaciel Stark, opierając głowę na rękach. – Wystarczy trochę szrapnelu, wiary we mnie i wojsko otrzyma broń idealną! – Krzyknął entuzjastycznie. Panna Virginia Potts zamilkła. – Zaraz wyślę prototyp Obadiahowi. Niech na jutro już będą gotowe pierwsze race!  
\- No nie wiem, a co z ludźmi? Wiesz, jak działa szrapnel? – Westchnęła ciężko blondynka, siadając. – Ludzie będą umierać tygodniami!  
\- Tak, oczywiście, że wiem, Panno Potts. – Mruknął Tony i oparł się wygodnie o krzesło.  
\- Witaj, przyjacielu Tony i ty piękna Panno Potts, wygląda Pani dzisiejszego wieczoru zjawiskowo! – Byłem rad z tego, że ich obu widzę.  
\- Dobry wieczór, Thorze. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko Pepper.  
\- Siema, siadaj…– Powiedział spokojnym tonem młodzieniec, a ja skinąłem mu głową i usiadłem na krześle.  
\- Jutro opuszczę twe domostwo z samego rana, na kilka waszych, śmiertelnych godzin… – Oznajmiłem spokojnym tonem, uśmiechając się lekko przy tym.  
\- Okay… – Uśmiechnęła się lekko Pepper.  
\- Uuu! Randka, co? – Zaśmiał się Stark. Roześmiałem się cicho.  
\- Nie przyjacielu Tony… – Oparłem się o fotel rozbawiony.  
\- Więc? – Dopytywał.  
\- Zwykłe spotkanie, przyjacielu… –Mruknąłem spokojnie.  
\- Dobrze, że jesteś górą mięśni, to nie muszę się o ciebie martwić… –Zaśmiał się Tony. – Ah! No i weź gumki…  
\- Tony! – Warknęła Dziewczyna, a ja spojrzałem na nich jakby z tęczowego mostu spadli wprost do otchłani zwanej tutaj kosmiczną.  
\- No, co? Wiesz, jakbyś chciał iść do łóżka i uprawiać seks z dziewczyną.  
\- Ymm… Nie jestem godzien dam z tego królestwa! Oh! „uprawiać seks”? To takie bezpruderyjne stwierdzenie… – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, na co Pepper głośno się zaśmiała. Chyba zatkałem starka, bo nie odezwał się już słowem!  
\- Panno Potts, czy moje ubrania zostały, wyprasowane i spakowane do walizki? – Tony wstał z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Czasem się zastanawiam, czemu nie są razem?  
\- Oczywiście…  
Tony podszedł do makiety i zaczął robić jakieś liczbowo-literkowe obliczenia, chyba tak to się zwie, czyż nie?  
\- Idę zjeść… – Zagrzmiałem – Przydałaby się uczta! – Krzyknąłem idąc w kierunku windy. Pepper ruszyła za mną. – Oh! Panienka też idzie.  
Młoda piękność uśmiechnęła się lekko w mym kierunku, po czym weszła do windy ze mną.  
\- Oczywiście. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i pojechaliśmy na górę. Młoda piękność zaczęła robić jadło. Mógłbym zjeść całego dzika¸ albo pieczeń!  
***  
Zjadłem kolacje, wziąłem kąpiel w wannie, bo tak zwali ją śmiertelni ludzie i ruszyłem do swej komnaty. Przepasany, byłem ręcznikiem w pasie. Wyminąwszy Tonyego, który władniesz szedł się kąpać, zauważyłem w jego oczach smutek. Chciałem z nim pogadać, ale… No cóż…! Nie wypada, przecież paradować w samym nakryciu na dolną partię mego ciała. Ruszyłem, więc do sypialni i ubrałem się w bokserki, po czym zastanowiłem się przez chwilę… Iść czy nie? Chyba dam sobie spokój… Zastanowiłem się nad tym jeszcze chwilę, po czym definitywnie zrezygnowałem. Nie byłem typem boga, który koniecznie musiał wiedzieć wszystko, ale z drugiej strony mógłbym mu pomóc! Ehh… Toż to jest katastrofa.  
Zrezygnowany położyłem się do łoża i oparłem swą głowę o chłodną pościel. Nie mogłem doczekać się rana… W końcu miałem spotkać się z bardzo ciekawym człowiekiem. Nie zorientowałem się nawet kiedy zasnąłem..  
***  
Z samego rana… Wszak było po dwunastej, lecz dla mnie to i tak pogańska pora! Oh… Obudziło mnie głośne przekleństwo ze strony drzwi. Tony, zaiste szykował się już od kilku godzin do wyjścia. Ja tych kilka godzin przespałem właściwie w najlepsze. Wstałem, usiadłem na łożu i rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Zaspanym wzrokiem. Po chwili znów usłyszałem głośny okrzyk, ale tym razem, jakby coś spadało! W sekundę się obudziłem i wybiegłem na korytarz łapiąc swój mjölnir i zaatakowałem nim nieznanego mi wroga, jakim było powietrze…?  
\- Tony spóźnimy się! – Krzyczała po nim Pepper. Oparłem się o barierkę, oddzielające piętro, od zejścia na dół i pomachałem do nich, Zmęczonym wzrokiem wparywałem się w . Doszedłem do wniosku, że Tony i Pepper powinni być na pewno parą!  
Ziewnąłem i poszedłem się przebrać, bo w końcu miałem wyjść, czyż nie? Założyłem na siebie świeże bokserki, do tego czarne spodnie i bluzę. Przez chwilę przyglądałem się swoim dłonią. Później Tony wszedł jeszcze na chwilę, aby sprawdzić czy ciepło się ubrałem. Po stwierdzeniu, że tak wyszedł, a ja się zaśmiałem cicho. Ubrałem się do końca. Zabrałem swoją ciepłą kurtkę, szal i czapkę. Nie kryłem podekscytowania, jakie kryło się na mej twarzy!  
***  
Do central parku przybyłem nader chyżo. Oparłem się o drzewo i obserwowałem różnych ludzi. W pewnym momencie przypomniałem sobie, że mam 100 dolarów do zadysponowania, na dzień dzisiejszy. Wyruszyłem, więc ze swego miejsca w kierunku kramu zwanego przez tutejsze strony po prostu budką z jedzeniem. Udałoby mi się to, gdyby, ktoś wahająco nie szturchnął mego ramienia. Odwróciłem się więc w stronę chłopaka, który wsparty dłońmi o drzewo, obserwował mą twarz.  
\- Jesteś gromowładny? – Bardziej stwierdził, niżeli zapytał chłopięcy głosik, jednakże zrobił to tak nie śmiało, że sam już tego nie wiedziałem! Od razu go nie skojarzyłem. Zdjęcie tego młodzieńca było inne, niż na czacie.  
Oczekiwałem kogoś… bardziej wysokiego i lekko umięśnionego, a obraz dziecka, który stał przede mną był lekko zadziwiający. Czarne, krótkie włosy sięgające chłopakowi krańca głowy, do tego słodkie, zielone niczym trawa oczyska, które były we mnie wlepione. Wyglądał tak uroczo na tle śniegu, aż miało się ochotę go pogłaskać!  
\- Jam jest gromowładny, co pioruny zsyła… – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i odsunąłem się od drzewa. Był zarumieniony, lekko. Jeden z płatków śniegu osiadł mu swobodnie na dłoni, którą wyciągnął w moim kierunku zaiste po to, by się przywitać. Gdy ją chciałem złapać, on szybko schował ją, jakby ze strachem. – Hej, młody, co się dzieje? – Zapytałem ze zdziwieniem  
\- T-to nic… Po prostu mi zimno..! – Szepnął czarnowłosy, ukrywając się bardziej w swej kurtce.  
\- Chodź mam ochotę, na czarny, słodki napój. Nie mam pojęcia, a może nie pamiętam, jak to ten przysmak i trunek się zwie na midgardzie, ale jestem nim zachwycony, na tyle bym mógł go pić dniami i nocami.. – Zaśmiałem się.  
\- Mi-Midgard? – Chłopak zrobił oczy, jak dwa spodki.  
\- Ah! Wybacz mi mą impertynencje! – Powiedziałem spokojnie. – Me imię to Thor Odinson i pochodzę z Asgardu… – Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie jakbym spadł z tęczowego mostu.  
\- Jakoś Ci niewierze… – Prychnął jedynie – Nazywam się Loki… I jestem Mieszkańcem ziemi. – Czarnowłosy również się przedstawił.  
\- Udowodnię Ci to, przyjacielu Loki… – Powiedziałem spokojnym tonem głosu. Po chwili chłopak spojrzał na mnie z miną pod tytułem, „niby jak chcesz to zrobić?”. Wystawiłem prawą dłoń w bok i po chwili przyleciał do mnie mój mjölnir. Chłopak spoważniał. Bawiłem się nim przez chwilę przerzucając go sobie z ręki do ręki, jakby był piórkiem.. – Spróbuj go podnieść, ale i tak jesteś z góry skazany na porażkę… – Postawiłem młot na ziemi. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy spróbował go dobyć, szarpnął nim raz, drugi, a za trzecim razem się wywrócił do śniegu, ale w jakiś magiczny wręcz sposób śnieg go nie dotknął. Zupełnie jakby potrafił nim... Władać? – Mówiłem Ci, że to jest niewykonalne. – Powiedziałem spokojnym tonem, z lekkim rozbawieniem. Chłopak zrezygnował, a ja podniosłem młot, jakby był piórem ptaka. – Jeśli chcesz, mogę Ci trochę o sobie opowiedzieć… – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Chłopak skinął mi głową. Zacząłem, więc swą opowieść…  
…******…

* W wersji bajkowej Thor miał długie włosy <3 (Nie wiem ile miał lat, ale wydaje mi się, że między 16-18, właśnie xD).


	5. Chapter 5

Wiedziałem, że blondwłosy chłopak to gromowładny. Miałem takie przeczucie, a moja intuicja nigdy mnie nie zawodziła, była jedną z moich najlepszych cech. Przez chwilę myślałem, że serce wyskoczy mi z piersi, ale kiedy stwierdziłem, że nie potrzebnie się stresuje, przełamałem strach i podszedłem do gromowładnego. Szturchnąłem go lekko w ramię i kiedy odwrócił się w moją stronę, zestresowałem się jeszcze bardziej. Przełknąłem ślinę i odezwałem się, lekko drżącym głosem...  
\- Ty jesteś gromowładny?.. – Spojrzałem w jego niebieskie oczy, które od razu przykuły moją uwagę, jakoś tak, mogłem odnaleźć w nich spokój nie skupiając się na przerastającej mnie sytuacji. Niebieskooki uniósł się dumnie i odparł dość dziwnym tonem.  
\- Jam jest gromowładny, co pioruny zsyła. – Ehh, tak.. Uniosłem lekko brew zdziwiony. Cóż był specyficznym człowiekiem, a przynajmniej nie takim, z jakimi miałem do czynienia, na co dzień. Chłopak wyglądał na o wiele starszego, mimo, że nie wiedziałem ile ma lat, mogłem spokojnie stwierdzić, że wygląda jak dorosły Mężczyzna. W porównaniu do mnie był dość masywny.. Kurczę.. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie był rozczarowany moją osobą. Westchnąłem cicho i wyciągnąłem dłoń, aby powitać nowego znajomego, jednak po chwili szybko ją schowałem, gdy zauważyłem, że wystawiłem ją na prószący jeszcze śnieg. Odetchnąłem z ulgą w duchu.  
Thor, bo jak później się okazało tak miał na imię, zaczął opowiadać niestworzone historie, w które nie miałem zamiaru mu uwierzyć.  
Mówił, że urodził się na Asgardzie, czyli królestwie Nordyckich bogów, o ile dobrze pamiętałem.  
W pewnym momencie myślałem, że go wyśmieję. Blondwłosy jednak zapewniał, iż wszystko, co mówi jest prawdą i udowodnił mi to, po tym jak się przedstawiłem, on przywołał swój młot... Nie ukrywałem swojego przerażenia i zaskoczenia zarazem, Thor widząc to, lekko się uśmiechnął. Po chwili postawił młot na ziemi, a ta zadrżała pod moimi stopami.  
\- Spróbuj go podnieść, ale i tak jesteś z góry skazany na porażkę… – Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie, a ten zdawał się być naprawdę pewny siebie. W pewnym sensie, intrygował mnie swoją postawą, ale też czasem zaskakiwał...  
Mój wzrok przeniósł się na Mjölnir, w religii Nordyckiej, właśnie tak nazywał się młot boga piorunów. Bez chwili zwłoki ująłem rękojeść i z całej siły pociągnąłem ją do siebie, co nic nie dało. Próbowałem jeszcze kilka razy, aż mój oddech stał się ciężki i do chwili, kiedy nie wylądowałem z hukiem na białym puchu… który cudem, wcale mnie nie dotknął. Byłem zaskoczony, ale nie ośmieliłem się pokazać tego blondynowi, nie chciałem, aby zaczął coś podejrzewać. Zignorowałem to i prychnąłem cicho, po chwili się śmiejąc. Wstałem i otrzepałem swoje ubrudzone spodnie, gromowładny również był rozbawiony, tą niezręczną dla mnie sytuacją.  
***  
Atrakcje na festiwalu były dość dobrze zorganizowane, wręcz niesamowicie. Wszędzie wisiały przeróżne ozdoby takie jak lampiony, kolorowe balony, wstęgi, ilustracje i wiele innych. Wszędzie stały straganiki i budki różnej wielkości, w których można było zakupić smaczne przekąski. Dla uczestników były dostępne różne gry z nagrodami. W samym centrum była umieszczona wielka scena, na której występowali artyści. Był tutaj również cyrk, niestety kolejka do kasy z biletami była zbyt długa. Nie chciałem stać i marznąć, zresztą przyszliśmy tu z grupą właśnie po to, aby się rozerwać.  
Ja się od niej oddaliłem, chciałem spędzić ten czas z Thorem, w końcu po to tutaj przyszedł. Staliśmy przy scenie, Thor popijał gorącą czekoladę, o której wcześniej wspominał, a ja rozkoszowałem się słodką watą cukrową. Śnieg od czasu do czasu prószył, ale teraz niebo było bezchmurne i rozgwieżdżone. Moje oczy cieszył widok drogi mlecznej i choć nie było późno, to już można było ją zauważyć. Spojrzałem ukradkiem na niebieskookiego, który obserwował mój zachwyt z lekkim uśmiechem, prychnąłem cicho i szturchnąłem go słabo w ramię. Zaśmiał się, po chwili kończąc czekoladę i oblizując usta.  
\- Ahh, jakże niebiański napój. – Westchnął cicho. Urwałem kawałek różowej waty i poczęstowałem go, a ten ucieszony podziękował.  
\- Hmm, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć coś jeszcze, o sobie i o twoim pojawieniu się na Ziemi? – Moje szmaragdowe oczy zamieniły się na chwilę w dwa okrągłe spodki. Wydawał się być uradowany tym, co powiedziałem.  
\- Ohh, mój przyjacielu jak cudownie, że spytałeś. Me pojawienie się na Midgardzie zostało zarządzone przez mego Ojca, Odyna. Mym zadaniem jest zapoznawanie się z Midgardczykami i tradycjami tego świata. Od czasu, gdy tutaj przybyłem, miałem przyjemność zaznania luksusu tego zacnego królestwa. – Thor rozłożył ramiona pokazując świat wokół siebie.  
\- U mego przyjaciela Tonyego Starka. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie o przyjacielu.  
\- Od tamtej pory staram się poznawać ten świat. Jak na chwilę obecną, Midgardczycy nie są mi obcy, bardzo się cieszę, że do tej pory trafiłem na tak wspaniałych ludzi. – Zrozumiałem już istotniejsze fakty na temat blondwłosego, co pozwoliło mi na jego lepsze poznanie. Zerknąłem na większy ze straganów i zauważyłem stojącą przy nim, moją czerwonowłosą współlokatorkę, która z szerokim uśmiechem gawędziła ze sprzedawcą. Pod pachą trzymała wielką pandę, którą zapewne wygrała w jakimś konkursie. Thor widocznie zauważył jak obserwuję, Natashę, bo szturchnął mnie lekko, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Któż to? Twa luba?- Spojrzałem na niego jak na kretyna.  
\- Co?! Nie żartuj, proszę..- Chłopak śmiał się cicho widząc jak się irytuje. Przewróciłem oczami po chwili zauważając, że dziewczyna idzie w naszą stronę, a wyraz jej twarzy był, co najmniej radosny.  
\- Hej, Loki! –Zapiszczała wesoło, po chwili spoglądając na gromowładnego. – Kto to? – Zapytała, a przez pandę, którą do siebie wtuliła zdawała się być jeszcze słodsza niż jest. Westchnąłem cicho i przedstawiłem Thora, jako swojego znajomego. Niebieskooka przez sekundę zdawała się gromić go spojrzeniem, ale po chwili przywitała go entuzjastycznie. Chłopak ujął jej dłoń i ucałował, niczym prawdziwy dżentelmen. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko.  
\- Ehh szkoda, że nie możemy tu zostać dłużej. Loki, za niedługo będziemy się zbierać.- Powiedziała smutno.  
\- A to, dlaczego, mój przyjacielu? Bardzo chętnie przedstawiłbym cię Tony’emu, jeśli tylko miałbyś ochotę. – Zerknąłem na niego z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, kojarząc to imię. Nie byłem jednak pewien czy mogę iść z gromowładnym. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i odparłem uradowany.  
\- Bardzo chętnie. Nawet nie wiesz ile zawdzięczam jego rodzinie i poznanie go to dla mnie zaszczyt. – Doszedłem do wniosku, że powoli zaczynam zbliżać się do ludzi...  
***  
Czekała nas godzina spaceru, a to, dlatego, że nie miałem przy sobie pieniędzy na bilet, ale i tak spacer minął nam bardzo przyjemnie i nim się zorientowaliśmy byliśmy już przed wejściem do Stark Tower. Solidnie wybudowanego, ogromnego wieżowca, w którym i tak zapewne było więcej pokoi niż potrzeba człowiekowi do życia. Nie mogłem oderwać oczu od zadziwiającej konstrukcji, wierzyć oczom przestałem dopiero wtedy, gdy ujrzałem przepiękny plac, na którym mieściły się klomby z przeróżnymi rodzajami roślin. Słońce odbijało się od ścian budynku z materiału niewiadomego mi pochodzenia, a blask brutalnie bił po oczach. Nie miałem zbyt dużo czasu na zwiedzanie, gdyż zaczęło się robić późno, a Thor chciał jak najszybciej zapoznać mnie ze sławnym Tonym Starkiem. Kiedy weszliśmy do środka i nie widziałem już uspokajającej mnie zieleni, zacząłem czuć kujący stres.  
Przełknąłem ślinę a moje dłonie zaczęły się trząść. W pewnym momencie dobiegł nas dziwny głos, podskoczyłem przerażony i przez chwilę patrzyłem na Thora, pewnie wyglądałem jakbym zobaczył ducha, ale tak właśnie się czułem.  
\- Witam, panie Thor. Choć nie chciałbym niszczyć pańskiego humoru, muszę pana poinformować o pewnej sprawie. – Wyszliśmy z windy, a zaniepokojony blondwłosy poprosił o kontynuację, ukradkiem szepcząc mi na ucho, co za urządzenie z nami rozmawiało. Uspokoiłem się, ale to, co po chwili razem z niebieskookim usłyszeliśmy, ponownie wyprowadziło nas z równowagi. Czułem, że śmierć pana Howarda to nie koniec kłopotów rodziny Stark.

...******...


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ohh, mój przyjacielu jak cudownie, że spytałeś. Me pojawienie się na Midgardzie zostało zarządzone przez mego Ojca, Odyna. Mym zadaniem jest zapoznawanie się z Midgardczykami i tradycjami tego świata. Od czasu, gdy tutaj przybyłem, miałem przyjemność zaznania luksusu tego zacnego królestwa… – Rozpostarłem swe ramiona, aby ukazać i podkreślić wagę mych słów. – … u mego przyjaciela, Tonyego Starka. – Me wargi wygięły się w istocie uśmiechu, na wspomnienie o mym przyjacielu. – Od tamtej pory staram się poznawać ten świat. Jak na chwilę obecną, Midgardczycy nie są mi obcy, bardzo się cieszę, że do tej pory trafiłem na tak wspaniałych ludzi. – Loki uśmiechnął się łagodnie w mym kierunku. Mógłby być mym młodszym bratem.  
Przy jednym z midgardzkich straganów stała dziewoja o czerwonych niczym krew włosach i błękitnych, jak ocean oczach. Ów piękność z szerokim uśmiechem prawiła o czymś z jednym z midgardzkich kupców. Pod pachą trzymała jakieś nieznane mi zwierze.  
\- Któż to? Twa luba? – Zapytałem, a Loki spojrzał na mnie jakbym z tęczowego mostu, co najmniej upadł.  
\- Co?! Nie żartuj, proszę..  
Zaśmiałem się cicho widząc, jak bardzo jego twarz przybiera wyraz naburmuszenia. Czarnowłosy przewrócił oczami po chwili zauważając, że dziewczyna idzie w naszą stronę, a wyraz jej twarzy staje się bardzo radosny.  
\- Hej, Loki! – Jej głosik zrobił się baardzo wesół, po chwili spoglądając na mnie. – Kto to? – Zapytała, tuląc do siebie to wielkie zwierze. Wyglądała z nim nader uroczo! Czarnowłosy, przyjaciel mój, Loki cicho westchnął, a następnie przedstawił mnie, jako swego przyjaciela. Ująłem jej dłoń delikatnie i złożyłem nań swe usta, lekko się przy tym skłoniwszy, niczym prawdziwy książę, z Asgardu. Lica tejże dziewczyny, nabrały czerwonego odcienia.  
\- Ehh szkoda, że nie możemy tu zostać dłużej. Loki, za niedługo będziemy się zbierać. – Rzekła smutnym tonem ma nowa przyjaciółka, której jak się dowiedziałem później imię to Natasha.  
\- A to, dlaczego, mój przyjacielu? Bardzo chętnie przedstawiłbym cię Tony’emu, jeśli tylko miałbyś ochotę.  
\- Bardzo chętnie. Nawet nie wiesz ile zawdzięczam jego rodzinie i poznanie go to dla mnie zaszczyt. – Odrzekł, po chwili czarnowłosy.  
***  
Do Stark Tower przybyliśmy nader chyżo, a zarazem po midgardzkiej godzinie. Szeroko otwarte drzwi wręcz zapraszały, aby je przekroczyć. Chłopak kroczący tuż przy mnie nie mógł opanować swego rozproszonego wzroku. Wszędzie się rozglądał. Wszystko było tu piękne i zaiste do najtańszych nie należało. Uważałem iż flora prezentowała się niesamowicie i prze pięknie w śnieżnej otoczce. Wsiedliśmy do midgardzkiej, szklanej puszki i ruszyliśmy w górę. Jarvis odezwał się do mnie, a jego głos został całkiem zmieniony. Już nie chrzęścił w ogóle. Był zwykły, a zarazem bardzo potężny i męski. Ton głosu komputerowego majordomusa, jak to lubił go zwać Tony był strasznie smutny i jakiś taki… Przygaszony?  
\- Witam, panie Thor. Choć nie chciałbym niszczyć Pańskiego humoru, muszę pana poinformować o pewnej sprawie. – Wysiedliśmy z midgardzkiej windy na piętnastym piętrze. Po mym karku spłynęły krople potu.  
\- Mów, więc przyjazna mi maszyno! – Powiedziałem donośnie, a Loki spojrzał w me oczy z przestrachem i schował się za mną. – To Jarvis i jest… Ma… Malo… Majrdop… Jest Midgardzką pomocą domową! – Wytłumaczyłem memu czarnowłosemu przyjacielowi w najprostszy z możliwych sposobów, czym jest ów dziwaczny głos.  
\- Dokładnie Panie Thor, lecz konkretnie jestem komputerowym majordomusem… – Szepnął i wrócił do danego tematu. – Więc Panie Thor.. Sir kazał mi przekazać: „Pomocy… bomba… Szra…!”. – Nic z tego nie zrozumiałem. Me oczy spoczęły na mym przyjacielu Loki'm, oczekując na wyjaśnienia… lecz Loki milczał. Pewnie nie wiedział, cóż ma powiedzieć. – Prawdopodobnie mój stwórca nie żyję… – To stwierdzenie było, jak uderzenie mym młotem w mą łepetynę. Ton głosu Jarvisa był zgaszony. Tak… Ten dziwny głos miał emocje! Oh… Technologia Midgardu mnie przerażała. – Na dodatek Sir kazał przekazać, że w razie śmierci mam służyć Panu i tylko panu pomocą na ziemi…  
Nastała chwila przygnębiającej ciszy. Nie wierzyłem, acz mój przyjaciel mógł tak po prostu odejść z tegoż, jakże pięknego świata. Po mym policzku spłynęły łzy. Przeprosiłem oczywiście za swe zachowanie Loki’ego.  
\- Czy niewiasta imieniem Pepper Potts, wie już o tym, cóż się stało? – Zapytałem strasznie smutno. Będę musiał zapytać Heimdalla, czy mój przyjaciel Tony Stark, rzeczywiście przeniósł się do mrocznego świata, Hel.  
\- Oczywiście, ponieważ Panna Potts była z nim…  
***  
Kilkanaście midgardzkich chwil po tym wydarzeniu dałem memu przyjacielowi pieniądze, których początkowo nie chciał przyjąć. Jednak po jakimś czasie ustąpił i wziął ów kiesę. Po pożegnaniu i obietnicy, iż mu opowiem nieco o mym przyjacielu Tony’m Starku, ruszył w kierunku miejsca swego zamieszkania   
tym samym opuścił Stark Tower.  
Miałem ochotę zniszczyć wszystko, ponieważ w mym sercu zagościł żal i … I… Oh! Na brodę Odyna, los Tony’ego Starka po prostu nie mógł być mi obojętnym, toż to w końcu dobry midgardczyk i jeszcze w dodatku jest mym najdroższym przyjacielem.  
\- Heimdallu, otwórz Bifrost! – Krzyknąłem i po chwili objął mnie wielki, złoty promień. Po niecałej, Midgardzkiej sekundzie przybyłem do ogromnej kopuły, stworzonej w całości z płonącego wiecznie złota. Musiałem jeszcze porozmawiać z mym ojcem, o mym nowym przyjacielu. Wpadłem na pewien pomysł. Miałem wręcz nadzieje, że i Loki i Odyn zgodzą się na mój zaiste zacny koncept.  
W drodze przez tęczowy most, zostałem zauważony przez piętnastoletnią, czarnowłosą Sif i jej przyjaciółkę Sigyn. Poinformowały mnie o tym, acz ma matka mnie wszędzie poszukuje.  
\- Zaiste mnie znajdzie, gdy będzie tegoż chciała… – Oznajmiłem tym dwóm, pięknym dziewkom, po czym ruszyłem, krokiem godnym tylko księcia w kierunku zamku.  
***  
Ma matka pochwyciła mnie po jakimś czasie za ramię, gdy chadzałem sobie po zamku. Jej delikatny i czuły głos odezwał się w mym kierunku w istocie powitania, na co ja musnąłem w delikatny, książęcy sposób jej dłoń. Zadałem następnie pytanie o Wszech Ojca, a konkretniej o to czy znajduję się on w zamku, lecz ona skonstatowała, acz Odyna po prostu nie ma w Asgardu, ponieważ wyruszył on z pokojową misją w kierunku Svartalfheim, aby pertraktować z ich władcą o pokój między mrocznymi elfami, a ludem Asgardu. Czułem, jednak, iż na samym prowadzeniu pertraktacji się rychło nie skończy, a raczej na handryczeniu się, któregoż to następstwem będzie wojna!  
\- Matko czy… – Zawahałem się przez kilka krótkich chwil. – … Czy uważasz, że pokój z mrocznymi elfami, a naszym ludem jest nam potrzebny? Chciałbym wpaść tam i ich wszystkich rozgromić! – Krzyknąłem, a matka spojrzała na mnie złowrogo.  
\- Oczywiście, że jest nam potrzebny synu mój! – Rzekła bardziej podniesionym tonem głosu niż zwykle. Kobieta zacisnęła zęby na wardze i zirytowała się, mrużąc ze złością oczy.  
Chyba nie było to niegodziwe stwierdzenie, lecz czysta konstatacja faktów. Bo i tak wiedziałem, acz do wojny między naszymi, zwaśnionymi królestwami dojdzie. Po rozmowie z matką ruszyłem do swej komnaty, aby spocząć tam na kilka dni oraz oczywiście poczekać na mego ojca, Odyna.  
***  
Po kilku Asgardzkich godzinach Odyn wrócił do swego królestwa, lecz był bardzo zmęczony. Czyżby pertraktacje się udały? Postanowiłem jednak nie męczyć Odyna i spokojnie ruszyłem do swej komnaty. Wszech ojciec jednak nakazał mnie sprowadzić, więc ruszyłem do wielkiej Sali tronowej. Dowiedziałem się wszystkiego, a głównie tego, iż wojna póty, co się jednak nie odbędzie.  
\- Cóż Cię trapi mój synu? – Zapytał Odyn, gdy powoli wstawałem z jednego kolana.  
\- Oh! Ojcze, mam pomysł na „swój prezent urodzinowy”! – Powiedziałem entuzjastycznie i rad.  
\- Mów, więc mój synu…  
\- Ah! Na midgardzie poznałem nowego przyjaciela. Jego imię to Loki.. – Odyn spojrzał na mnie przenikliwie i jakby z lekką złością. – Chcę, abyś uczynił go mym bratem. – Powiedziałem już ciszej. Odyn zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na mnie jedynie. Był to nie spokojny i lekko złowrogi wzrok.  
\- Synu! Wiesz, o co mnie prosisz? – Zapytał. – Prosisz, o to abym go wprowadził wśród bogów Asgardu, nie znając go zbyt dobrze. – Warknął, a ja zrobiłem smutną minę. – Midgardzki śmiertelnik nie ma prawa być na terenie Asgardzie, albowiem nie posiada statutu boga! Od samej próby skosztowania naszego dzika, trafiłby od razu do świata hel! – Powiedział chłodno. – W ogóle, gdyby zjadł cokolwiek, prócz złotych jabłek umarłby! – Krzyknął mężczyzna. Miał racje! Nie mogłem go prosić o coś takiego. Zacisnąłem zęby na wardze.  
\- Wszech Ojcze, jako przyszły władca Asgardu, chcę prosić Cię o tym czasowe przyprowadzenie mego przyjaciela Loki’ego na tereny, tych ziem.  
\- Nie udzielam Ci zgody na to przedsięwzięcie! – Warknął, nerwowo przyglądając się swemu berłu. Wyczuwałem coś dziwnego w powietrzu. Nie miałem tylko pojęcia, cóż to było. Odyn, coś ukrywał. Tego byłem jedynie pewny.  
***  
Po jakimś czasie ruszyłem w kierunku kopuły i Heimdalla. Po krótkiej rozmowie, dowiedziałem się, że mój przyjaciel Tony Stark żyję, ale jest bardzo słaby.  
***  
Na Midgardzie czas płynął zaskakująco szybko. Minęły dwa tygodnie od mego powrotu na Asgard, gdy ja spędziłem tam ledwo dwa dni. Heimdall postanowił wyrzucić me ciało wraz z mą duszą, z Bifrost’u na środku central parku, więc przy użyciu młota poleciałem w kierunku Stark Tower.  
Panna Potts na mnie wpadła. Płakała. Strasznie głośno płakała. Me silne męskie ramiona ją objęły i wtuliły w siebie. Ja wiedziałem, że Tony Stark, żyję i nie miota się po świecie hel.  
Obadiah Stane, obserwował nas. Widać było, że on również był smutny.  
\- J-ja-a mogłam je-jecha-chać z-z…  
Nachyliłem się nad młodej piękności uchem i szepnąłem jej trzy słowa do ucha. Jej usta rozchyliły się lekko, a ona z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i ruszyłem do swej łaźni, aby zaznać kąpieli.  
A co powiedziałem? To proste. Rzekłem: „Przyjaciel Tony żyję…”  
***  
Dwa dni później okazało się, że mam racje. Bo Tony Stark żył i prócz złamanej ręki nic mu nie było. Na lotnisko zajechaliśmy czterokołowym pojazdem, zwanym tutaj po prostu limuzyną. Wraz z mym przyjacielem Lokim i niewiastą Pepper odebraliśmy go z lotniska…  
…******...


End file.
